


be careful, cherry, i'm the king of pop

by NickyFox13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, title from bo burnham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: Cherry's thoughts upon being hit in the face with a skateboard by Gemma.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	be careful, cherry, i'm the king of pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buffyfan1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyfan1992/gifts).



Sometimes, Cherry thought, it seemed as if she barely had time for herself. It seemed like her entire life as of late revolved around the SAMCRO boys. It was a…nice way to pass the time. Even if she wasn't so captivated by the lifestyle, she admitted they knew how to have a fucking great time.

Okay, so they were essentially gangsters who drank and smoked and had sex and rode motorcycles and caused trouble. It was amusing, really, how far they'd go only to fall back down to where they started. For now (mostly), Cherry worried about how much time she spent with them. Cherry had a life outside of being some beautiful girl at the disposal of men who she knew but really didn't. Her beauty, frequently commented on, was all they noticed.

So her answer to the smothering chaos of SAMCRO? Disappear as often as possible. Distance, both emotional and physical, did a wonder to Cherry's mind. She always felt so much clearer after her little walks around the neighborhood. Cherry, when walking, was just a girl taking a stroll. Nobody cared that her pants accentuated her "sweet butt". Nobody expected shit from her, and that made Cherry feel like a happy person again. Even just for a few minutes. The happiness was such a great feeling.

Without warning, as she got closer to the liquor store to buy some kind snack for herself, something hard made contact with her face. For a brief, horrifying moment she couldn't breathe. Sticky warmth trickled down her face. Blood.

Fucking wonderful. All Cherry wanted was some goddamn time to herself. What the fuck did she do to deserve this?

"Who are you?" She asked in the calmest voice she could ask. It was more of a rhetorical question, mainly because Cherry was pretty sure nobody would admit to hitting someone in the face with a skateboard. She stood up, despite her shakiness. Because damn it, Cherry wasn't the type to sit and wallow in her own pain. As she struggled to keep her balance, Cherry saw brown hair whip in the wind with in her peripheral vison.

Gemma.

That bitch was going down. Nobody messed with Cherry and got away with it. She would remember this, even if she really didn't want to.


End file.
